The Frozen Planet
by Leaf400
Summary: What happens when the crew of the Enterprise gets a strange transmission that takes them on a adventure. Will they survive? Or will they never see daylight again? Find out. And please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Captain we're being hailed." said Uhura

"By who?" asked Kirk

"This transmission that we are reserving is a dead language I'm not able to read it."announced Uhura

"Put them through then."said Kirk

The screen came on a young girl appeared,she looked about twelve."Captain Kirk, ,Uhura,Chekov,and Sulu. Where is and Scotty?" asked the girl

"Who are you,what are you,how old are you,how did you get on this transmission,and how do you know our names?"

asked Jim

"Glad you asked Jim,but first I only want to speak to some special people and if I see or hear someone ease dropping well lets just say there will be consequences." she said with a big smirk on her face

"What will happen if we don't obey your wishes." Spock asked

"This." she stated simply and with a wave of her hand the ship started to go down

"CAPTAIN THE ENGINE ROOM IS LIKE A FREEZER!"yelled Scotty

"CAPTAIN THE STABILIZERS ARE MALFUNCTIONING"someone yelled

"WE'LL DO WHAT YOU SAY."SCREAMED JIM

"Great!" exclaimed the little she blew a kiss towards the ship. "I want these people to stay or come and they're Kirk,Spock,Uhura,Chekov,Sulu,Bones,and Scotty you are not one of these people GET OUT!" the little girl screamed. Everyone rushed out and Kirk called Bones and Scotty to the bridge.

"I'm here finally lad what Gemini?" he asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"In the flesh how have you been wait I already know the answer to that question so-so."said Gemini

"Up to your old pranks are you now." he said.

"Okay your treating my like a five year old even though I'm 10,012 years old and I'm the one who is immortal."she said impatiently."And yes doctor you heard me correctly."she said with a smile.

"She'z telepathic,amazing!" exclaimed Chekov

"Of course haven't you seen a oh you haven't." said Gemini as her smile fell."Well I'm a forgie I'm telepathic, I can control the elements,become invisible,change my appearance,see the future,see through matter,control the space time continuem,transport anywhere,and ect. Answer your questions." stated Gemini

"What do you want from us lass?" asked Scotty

"Simple I need your help to get the cure for my planet." she stated

"What thiz iz confuzzing."muddered Chekov

"Hang on wiz kid, I'll be there soon." Gemini stated with a giggle. The screen went blank and then she came out floating"Here I am."she said. Then she floated over to where the group was. they just stared at her in awe. then Gemini yelled"STOP STARING AT ME LIKE I'M A GHOST.". Then they all looked away not wanting to upset herfor fear of what she may do."Thank you." she whispered under her breathe.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this please review and hopefully I can get another chapter up soon~leaf400**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Okay so what happenz if we don't get the cure?" Chekov inquired

"Glad you asked" Gemini said. All of a sudden the group 7 were seated involuntary.

"Hey how did you do that" Sulu questioned.

"Yes I would also like an answer of this."Spock chimed in

"I can't move." grunted Uhura

"Simple I can move your blood to do what ever I want you to do" Gemini stated."And I want you to watch this to tell you what will happen if we don't get this cure to my planet."Gemini said plainly. She drew a large rectangle and a picture showed up and she released her grip on their blood. Then a video started explaining that her planet would explode and causing the galaxy to have a 10,012 year ice age and nobody would be safe from it except her of course. "Oh no" said Gemini"this is going to suck."

"What's going to fucking suck more then giant pieces of ice destroying the universe!" yelled Bones

"Okay first mined your manners,I know you have some and how about not getting home till you get the cure to heal your planet. So do you have any spare quarters."

"Where is the cure? And yes." said Kirk.

"Well Scotty knows where it's at." she said playfully with a smile as she punched coordinates into the ships computer.

"Oh no you aren't getting me anywhere getting me near that thing ever again."replied Scotty definitely

"Please uncle Scot."she baited her eyelash at him as turned into 3 year old self."You know what to expect." she said cutely

"Aw you can't say no to this face." Uhura said as Gemini gave him a cute face.

"Watch me."replied Scotty plainly. All of a sudden Gemini started crying from the pain of her planets condition getting worse

"ALRIGHT I'LL GO!" yelled Scotty.

"Okay." she sniffed

"Hey why where you crying?"asked Uhura

"Well I'm connected to my planet so I feel the pain my planet is going though so it hurts allot." said Gemini "Can we go to my quarters?" she asked.

"Sure!" Uhura said excitedly. Gemini practically flew over to the door.

"Which way?" Gemini asked.

"To the left."said Uhura."Your quarters are right next to mine, so if you need some thing come over, or yell if it's a emergency." There was a long silence between the two, which was fine with Gemini,it gave her time to think. She was thinking about how nice everyone was to her,that made her smile. Then a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What so funny!" Uhura said with a giggle

"Nothing just thinking about how nice you and the group is." she replied with a smile, then it fell." Do you think the rest of the crew will except me?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I'm sure they will," said Uhura reassuringly" and you don't have to worry captain will probably say you're a prodigy or something." she said as she smiled at Gemini.

"Thank you for everything and do you mind seeing what age I should be?" Gemini asked.

"Sure I would honored to help you,but why?" Uhura asked.

"I'll tell you once we get to my room. Okay?" Gemini asked.

"Alright." Uhura said. Wondering why she's being so secretive. That's something she will find out about soon.

* * *

 **Okay that wraps up another story and stay tuned for another chapter because the stories getting good! ~ love _leaf400_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for those who reviewed my fanfic. And please PM my if that's possible so I can help with your problems so yeah. Anyways on with the story.

* * *

chapter 3

"So we are here at your room." said Uhura.

"Great!" replied Gemini"so 15 years" she asked as she snapped her fingers"or 16 years." asked then she snapped her fingers

"Um 16 years." replied Uhura

"Alright,straight long hair in a high ponytail" she asked then she snapped her fingers"or long wavy hair down." she asked as she snapped her fingers.

"Well where are we going to a different dimension" Gemini replied plainly"the dimension is sort of dangerous." Gemini mumbled. Uhuras eyebrows shot up in surprise at the new information."To men and anyone who tries to take their special soil, last time I had wrestle about 3,000 men." Gemini replied

"Well obviously you made it out in time." replied Uhura.

"Yeah I got out without scratch or bruise,but Scotty I had to well drag him out he get beat up pretty good." Gemini said with a giggle.

"Oh so that's why he didn't want to do this" said Uhura as she connected the puzzle pieces in her brain

"That and I also teased,ah but that's a story for another time." she replied as she leaned back on her bed."Hey do you want to go back to the bridge? We're probably almost there anyways." said Gemini.

"Sure the guys are probably wondering where we are anyways

* * *

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" Chekov asked.

"Probably girl talk." replied Kirk as he leaned back into the captains chair.

"Forgive me captain but what is 'Girl Talk'?" Spock asked.

"You know getting to know each other better,gossip, tell stories you know girl talk." replied Kirk. then the doors slid open to reveal to young women standing there giggling.

"So we almost there yet?" Gemini asked with excitement.

"Almost." said Chekov.

"Great me and Uhura will go while you guys stay up here and watch to see if we need back up or something." stated Gemini

"That's highly illogical me and the rest of us shall go with you." sated Spock

"A Spock I don't think we should go. I mean wouldn't Gemini would have invited us to come with her, she is a future seer." whispered Sulu.

"Yeah laddie you do not want to go there unless you're a girl or you're looking to get your ass kicked." said Scotty in agreement with Sulu."That place is sort of hostile toward men that aren't members of that club." said Scotty.

"So how in the God dammit universe do you know this?" asked.

"Well lets just say I almost got killed by them." Scotty replied sheepishly as the girl where looking at the screen.

"We're here,but there's nothing really here. Are you sure we're in the right place?" Uhura asked.

"Don't worry we're in the right place" replied Gemini "and guys please stay on the ship." demanded Gemini.

* * *

Yeah that wraps up another chapter. Stay tuned for another chapter! :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys you miss me yet? I took a break so yeah. Hey I have a idea if I get 15 people to tell me what they got for Christmas and tell me what they thought about the story and what date they want 2 chapters. The date with the most I'll post two chapters that day for a late Christmas present deal? On to the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"OK so vhere am I supposed to beam you down to?" Chekov asked.

"Where the coordinates say." Gemini replied as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

Is she nuts Sulu thought"The coordinates aren't even on a planet." said Sulu

"Haven't you learnd anything?" Gemini asked " Everything isn't always as it seems with me." she said.

"Alright we're ready to beam you down girls." said Kirk. As the two girls stepped on to the transport platform Kirk whispered to Spock"I have a bad feeling about letting them go by their selfs."

"I'm sure they will come back with the cure and be in a healthy condition." Spock replied with no emotion.

"You sure hobgoblin?" Bones asked

"Very I heard Gemini tell Uhura that her strength doubles depending on how many people she is fighting." said Spock.

"How?" asked Kirk.

"Super hearing." Gemini yelled.

"Energize." said Uhura. Then they appeared outside. "So what happens next?" Uhura asked. Gemini rolled her eyes in replie. "Fine." Uhura said as she wachted Gemini rip open a space portal.

"Though here." said Gemini as she smiled. "You go first." she said as she nogged Uhura forward

"Okay okay I'm going I'm going." replied Uhura with a smile.

* * *

 **What happens to them next you will fined out soon and I'm sorry this chapter is so short. And don't forgett about the deal~ love leaf400**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5

As they fell through the portal they were hit with a icy blast and gravity. "God I'm freezing, you couldn't have worned me?!"exclaimed Uhura

"You're such a child plus you wouldn't need a coat when we get inside it like a sauna in there."replied Gemini

"Well excuse me for being cold." replied Uhura.

"Lets just focues on the mission on hand." replied Gemini as gravity pulled them down."Pull your shoot...now!"yelled Gemini through the Windows she and Uhura pulled their shoots and landed softly on the icy ground.

"Oh my goodness this freaking planet is freezing cold." yelled Uhura through the wind. Gemini just rolled her eyes in response as they walked into the only building in sight for miles.

"Well hello lad...Gemini?" asked a mysterious guy at a table.

"Yeah I need the soil. NOW!" she yelled as she pounded the table and split it in half and sent a rumble through the building."So how many guys do me and my friend have to wrestle?" she asked and looked interested."5000 with 200 with phasers set to stun and we have 2 phasers set to stun." Gemini said"oh how could my friend and I handle 5000 men." said damsel in distress with a devilish glint in her eyes. Uhura gave Gemini the What-are-you-doing look. Then Gemini gave her the i-got-this look.

"Great you have sealed you and your friends fate you and your friend will battle exactly what you said earlier you have 1hour to get ready." said the man with a smirk on his face

"What!"yelled Uhura.

"Okay." replied Gemini as she dragged Uhura to the locker rooms.

* * *

Owww what's going to happen next. Find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating. School has completely taken over my life.** **Anyways on** **with** **the** **story** **.**

* * *

chapter 6

 **"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY THAT! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOUR SELF KILLED!" yelled Bones. In response Gemini just rolled her eyes.**

 **"I agree with the doctor. How exactly do you plan on beating this species of life?" Spock asked Gemini while quirking an eyebrow in a semi worried tone. In response she rolled her eyes an looked very uninterested. Finally after a long silence Gemini finally responded to ask Scotty. Then everyone looked at him with curiosity ( accept Spock).**

 **"Umm, invisibility, super speed, 10,000 men strong, force field, changing your identity. Did I miss any?" Scotty said.**

 **"Umm try 10,000 Vulcans strong, but other then that no." Gemini replied.**

 **"Wait last time you said you didn't master Vulcan strength yet."**

 **"Yeah, but that was also 15 years ago. After you left it took me 2 weeks to master it, and that was the longest it ever took me to master something." she replied.**

 **"So what'z plan?" asked Chekov.**

 **"Hmm where's that S.T.A.R?" Gemini asked herself.**

 **"Hello?" asked chekov**

 **"Uhh did** **she say 'S.T.A.R'?" asked Sulu.**

 **"Yes it's tech that I invented 10 times better then star fleets top tech. Ah here it is!" she exclaimed as she pulled out a star shaped divice. It was purple with a gold rim.**

 **"Okay what does 'star' stand for?" asked Uhura.**

 **"Special, Trasition, Administration, Reconnecter. I know it sounds cooler as a acronym." she replied while straing at her screen looking for something.**

 **"Oh."replied Uhura simply**

 **"Finally I found the file." Gemini exclaimed while taking the image and spreading it out for everyone to see "So what do you think? I would really like your input." she said.**

 **"Wow." replied Kirk.**

 **"I think it's a good plan." replied Uhura.**

 **"Okay so is everyone on board with the plan 'cus I am." said Sulu. They all noded in replie.**

* * *

YEAH! So what did you think of this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this chapter is going to be exciting. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **One hour later**

 **"Alright you ready and do you get the plan?"Gemini asked Uhura.**

 **"Yeah and as ready as I'll ever be." answered Uhura.**

 **"Guys you understand if and or when you need to come in?"Gemini asked the guys.**

 **"Yeah come in if you tell us to or an emergency or it gets out of hand." answered Sulu.**

 **"Good,"Gemini said as they entered a elevator."h** **ere we go."said Gemini as the steel door opened. Once they entered the arena they stood in the middle of it. They stood there for what felt like a eternity, then large steel doors on all sides open at once, and with them men twice the size of the girls came charging in like raging bulls. Then Gemini took and flew as far as the arena would allow her to.**

 **"Um why are we up here?"asked Uhura.**

 **"Shhh, if you haven't noticed yet they're the brightest aliens in the galaxy." Gemini whispered.**

 **"Look they're up there!" said one of them.**

 **"Activate the fence!" yelled another. Just as the alien said that they were hit with electricity and they feel from the sky. And they were dragged away from the arena unconscious.**

* * *

So how did you like it? Please review.


End file.
